Less Guts, Less Glori
Here it is, my twenty-third fanfiction, Enjoy! During a night at the Loud House, Rita and Lynn Sr. were in the van talking to Lori. Lily was in the back. Lynn Sr.: Alright honey, you remember the rules? Lori: Relax Dad, I've got this. Rita: We'll be back tomorrow, so make sure everything is clean before we get back. Lori: Gotcha. See you guys tomorrow. (The van drives off, as Lori walks back inside to find the rest of her siblings in front of her) Lori: Alright! Mom and Dad won't be back until tomorrow! So you all know the rules! Lynn: Oh come on Lori! Can't we just for once have a little bit of freedom? Lori: No! I'm in charge, and I don't wanna see anyone out of their rooms until dinner! (The other sisters groan, as they head upstairs) Lincoln: I hear ya Lori, you're in charge after all. Lori: (glares) And no sneaky stuff this time, got it? Lincoln: Don't worry, I learned my lesson from last time. (Lincoln heads upstairs. Before Lori went up with him, her phone rang) Lori: (answers) Hello? Oh, hi Bobby! (walks upstairs) Oh, I would, but I'm babysitting my siblings at the moment. (In Lynn and Lucy's room, Lucy was reading her books while Lynn was bouncing her tennis ball off the wall) Lynn: (sighs) It's always boring whenever Lori's babysitting. Lucy: I agree, she acts like a control freak. Lynn: But if we try to get rid of her, Lincoln's only gonna bring her back out again. Lucy: It was still worth it while it lasted. Lynn: (snickers) Yeah. (Lynn throws her tennis ball, but because she was looking at Lucy, the ball bounced right outside the hallway. Lori, due to her conversation with Bobby, was unable to see the tennis ball. Because of this, she stepped on the tennis ball and she started slipping around the hallway. As she yelled in shock, the tennis ball sent her flying down the stairs. When she reached the bottom, she groaned in pain, alerting the other siblings) Lincoln: (nervous) Uhh, Lori? Lori: (shouts in pain) I think I broke something! Leni: Quick! Someone call an ambulance! (Eventually, the ambulance arrives at the Loud House. The paramedics wheel Lori out of the house on a stretcher) Luan: Is she gonna be okay? Paramedic: She should be fine in a couple days. She just has some injuries on her arms and legs. (The siblings notice Lisa getting into the ambulance) Luna: Uhh, sis? What are you doing? Lisa: I'm heading to the hospital with Lori. I might be able to figure out ways to help her recover faster. Lynn: (glares) How fast? Lisa: It could be two days, maybe one, maybe even tonight. (hands Lincoln a walkie talkie) Here, it's so I can update you on Lori's status. Lincoln: Thanks Lisa. (The ambulance drives off. Lincoln turns around and notices the sisters are already inside, causing chaos) Lincoln: (shocked) No! Not again! (Lincoln tried to get his sisters to stop, but they ignored him and continued making a mess) Lincoln: Guys! Come on! We're supposed to keep the house clean! (Lincoln noticed Leni talking on the phone) Lincoln: Leni! Leni: Shh, Lincoln! I'm talking on the phone! (continues chatting) Lincoln: But you're the oldest in this house right now! You have to-! (groans) Never mind! Lynn: (dashes around on her roller skates) Lincoln! What are you so worried about? We're free from Lori! Lincoln: But look at this mess! Lynn: Ah, who cares! (zips off) Lincoln: (sighs) I do. (At the hospital, Lori was resting in a hospital bed) Lori: (groans) What happened? Lisa: You fell down the stairs, due to Lynn's tennis ball. Lori: What?! (gets angry) Oh when I get home, she's dead! Lisa: I suggest you stay calm Lori, if you want to get better. Lori: Wait, why do you care? You barely show any love to any of us. Lisa: Just because I'm into science doesn't mean I have no heart. Despite not showing emotion, I still love my siblings, no matter what. Lori: Then why are you helping me out? (sighs) I'm usually really bossy and mean. Lisa: I know why you act so bossy, I understand how tough it must be to be the eldest sibling in the family looking after ten kids younger than her. Besides, you have done some good as well. Lori: True. Lisa: Plus, I really need to help you so the house doesn't go chaotic. Lori: (wide-eyed) Uh-oh... (Back at the house, everyone was going chaotic) Lincoln: (getting frustrated) This house is falling apart! (Suddenly, an apple pie is thrown at Lincoln's face) Luan: That deserves an Apple-ause! (laughs) (Lincoln notices the twins chasing each other) Lana: (throws ice cream at Lola) I'm going to get you Lola! Lola: (runs away laughing) Try your worst! (Luna was playing her guitar really loudly) Lincoln: LUNA! THIS PLACE HAS GONE CRAZY! Luna: WHAT BRO?! I CAN'T HEAR YOU! Lincoln: (groans) FORGET IT! Luna: WHAT'D YOU SAY?! (Lincoln storms off) Lincoln: (shouts) CAN EVERYONE JUST LISTEN TO ME FOR ONCE?! Lynn: What's your deal bro! Lincoln: Look at this place! It's a mess! If Mom and Dad see this, they're going to kill us! Lynn: Relax, we'll have this cleaned up before they get home! Lincoln: No, you won't! Last time this happened, you all didn't even listen to me! Lynn: What, you're expecting us to act normally? Lori isn't here, so we can do whatever we want! Lincoln: No! Lori babysits for a reason! She wants to make sure nothing goes wrong! Lynn: Aw, you gonna start acting like Lori? (punches Lincoln's arm) Learn how to grow up bro. (skates off) Lincoln: (facepalms) D'oh! (Back at the hospital, Lisa was making something in the room) Lori: (sniffs) What's that smell? Lisa: I'm making a special soup mixed with some ingredients from my project. Lori: (nervously) Is that safe? Lisa: I've been using this in my projects, of course it's safe. Lori: W-What does this do? Lisa: This will be able to cure your body quicker. Lori: (gulps) I hope this doesn't kill me. Lisa: I've tested this before, so I'm sure you'll be fine. Lori: I really appreciate your help Lisa. Lisa: (shrugs while smiling) I'm a natural with these kind of things. (Back at the Loud House, everything was still in chaos) Lana: FOOD FIGHT!!! (Lana, Lucy, and Lola all start throwing food around) Lincoln: (groans) What the heck am I going to do?! Lola: Nothing! That's the point! Lincoln: That's not what I meant! (Suddenly, Lincoln heard a bone crack, followed by a scream. Lincoln went into the living room and saw Lynn clutching her leg in pain) Lincoln: Lynn! What happened?! Lynn: I fell down the stairs, and I broke my leg! Lincoln: How?! Lynn: It's because of this stupid mess! Lincoln: (angry) See?! Don't you now understand the reason why Lori keeps this place in check whenever Mom and Dad are out?! Lynn: (in pain) O-Okay! I get it! J-Just get me some help! Lincoln: Hold on, I have some unfinished business to do. (Lincoln stands in the middle of the living room, then lets out his voice) Lincoln: EVERYONE, IN THIS ROOM, NOW!!!! (All the sisters hear Lincoln, and rush into the living room) Lincoln: I want this mess, cleaned up NOW! (The sisters stare for a moment, then they start laughing) Luan: C'mon Linc! We're finally free from Lori! We can do whatever we want! Lana: Yeah! Besides, we'll clean it up before Lori gets home from the hospital! Lincoln: We've been in this mess for THREE hours! Luna: C'mon bro, it's not like anything bad's happened! Lincoln: (points) Then what's wrong with Lynn, you might ask! (The sisters notice Lynn's injury, and gasp in horror) Leni: Lynn! Are you okay?! Lynn: No! Thanks to this stupid mess, I broke my leg! Lincoln: And, she broke her leg because she fell down the stairs! Just like Lori! It's thanks to you guys that Lynn's in this condition, all because Lori wasn't here! Lola: It's not our fault! Lori's always a big, meanie! Could you blame us for going crazy?! Lincoln: But think of all the times Lori's done good for all of you! (points to Leni) Leni, who gave you that dress for your birthday even though she really wanted it herself?! (points to Luan) Luan, when I wasn't able to come to your comedy gig, who filled in for me?! Lola, think of the countless times Lori went with you to a pageant just because I couldn't do it myself! And let's not forget that time that I fell down the stairs! True, Lori was the one who did it, but she still looked after me! Look guys, you may think Lori's a big mean sister, but the truth is, she still deeply cares about us even if she may not show it! And she's only doing this, so no one gets hurt! (The sisters began to feel bad) Luna: (sadly) Point made bro. Lola: Come on ladies, let's clean this mess up! Lucy: And help Lynn before she goes into the afterlife. (The sisters start cleaning up the mess, while Lincoln cleans the living room. Then he notices Cliff about to do his business on the ground) Lincoln: (shouts) Cliff! Litter box! NOW! (Cliff suddenly rushes to his litter box) Lincoln: Whoa, I actually did it! (shudders) I hope I don't become a Lori in the future. (Suddenly, an ambulance pulls up outside the house. Paramedics rush inside, and put Lynn onto the stretcher. As they put her in the ambulance, Lincoln notices Lisa and Lori exiting the ambulance) Lincoln: Guys! You're back! Lisa: Thanks to me, Lori's back in good condition again. Lori: I wouldn't have been this way if it wasn't for you Lisa. (Lori hugs Lisa, and she slowly returns it, despite not really hugging her siblings that often) Lori: (to Lincoln) How's the house, bro? Lincoln: I managed to get everyone to clean this place up. Lori: (shocked) Wait, really? I thought you guys would've literally gone insane. Lincoln: (rubs his arm) Well, they did. Thankfully, I managed to convince them to clean it up. All I did was tell them all the great things you've done for the family, and why you always babysit the house while Mom and Dad are gone. Lori: R-Really? (Lincoln nods, then Lori hugs him) Lori: Thanks Lincoln. Lisa: Well, now that Lynn's going to the hospital, I suppose I better go and asist her too. (gets into the ambulance) Lincoln: See ya soon, Lisa. (The ambulance drives off, while the two head back into the house to see it's squeaky clean) Luna: Hey Lori! Lucy: Welcome home. Luan: How are you feeling? Lori: Good as new. Leni: I guess we should go back to our rooms. Lana: Yeah, let's go. Lori: Actually, I was thinking we could all watch a movie together. Sisters: (excited) Really?! Lori: (smiles) My treat. Lincoln: Ah, it's good to have you home again Lori. (The siblings all sit on the couch, and they proceed to watch a movie together) The End. Fun Facts *This is my first fanfiction of 2017. *This story was originally going to be longer, but I didn't want to do a repeat of No Guts, No Glori. *This is the third story that was requested by someone on DeviantArt. *Lincoln saying "D'oh!" is a reference to The Simpsons. Cast * Collin Dean as Lincoln * Catherine Taber as Lori * Liliana Mumy as Leni * Nika Futterman as Luna * Cristina Pucelli as Luan * Jessica DiCicco as Lynn / Lucy * Grey Griffin as Lana / Lola * Lara Jill Miller as Lisa * Jill Talley as Rita * Brian Stepanek as Lynn Sr. / Paramedic Lily has no lines in this fanfiction.Category:Episodes Category:Fanfiction Category:Episodes focusing on Lincoln Loud Category:Episodes focusing on Lori Loud Category:Loud House Fanfictions